DESCRIPTION: The Sequencing Core is designed to provide program investigators with access to high quality automated fluorescent DNA sequencing of contributed DNA samples. Most of this DNA sequencing will be performed directly on clones (phage or plasmid) provided by the individual investigators and the Core will also provide shotgun sequencing for larger fragments.